Fury:the exile
by klawzzz
Summary: just like klaw
1. intro

Hey, I'm Fury cinerator.

It all started on the day of my birth...

you see I was born with a strange and rare disease called H.I.S.(Hybrid Interminal syndrome).when I was born (Oct. 25), I had red eyes, a tail with a fire on the end, and dragon as soon as my parents found out they were kinda freaked out...but they still loved is untill I was 1 year old and burned dad, which was pretty cool, all I did was open my mouth and said we wo wip(will-o-wisp), that's when I started sleeping in a hot/cold proof dog I was five and got the charmander bumps on my back, Klaw used fire punch and knocked our kindergarden teacher on the floor, used flamethrower on the windows and we used bite on our parents paid for the damages and I got I was six years old I used bite on the tv, I evolved right there into charmemeleon, used scratch to drive on the walls, used fire spin on the kitchen, and used rage on Klaw, Aria, Destro, and our mom and dad got home two things happened at once,my mother had a cow,and I slashed my dad on the wrist for no that I was on my own till I could stop doing pokemon I was twelve I found a 65 ft. cave in the middle of the hill it had enough room for me to make campfires that are go walking, practice and hone my attacks, and since it was near a lake catch fish because that means now I am 13, I just have to destroy 1 more house and I will evolve into charizard. Everyday I write in a journal to keep track of my survival from now on before I tell you what happens on that day you will be reading my journal.I'm a dude.


	2. C1:the invasion

chapter 1:The invasion.

~Aug.23~

---

Things to do today

1-master overburn.

2-hunt.

3-listen to corny speech.

4-meet up with siblings.

5-get examination with little joy over with.

6-start invasion.

7-scatter(by then they will have tanks).

8-find parents with siblings.

9-escort parents to Klaw's clearing.

10-rejoin fight

11-Invasion's done, go to Klaw's clearing

12-fly till pass out.

---

~Aug.25~

"yawn" I said as I got up and went over to the campfire pit.

"It was time again to do nature #1", I thought as I #1d on the embers of last nights fire.

After I was done doing #1 I said "Time to perfect overburn" I said as I was setting up 5 targets.

Once all the targets were set up I aimed at the 1st one and said "overburn", as soon as it hit,it made a scorch mark in the wood.

So I aimed at the 2nd and said "overburn", and as soon as it hit, I made burned it almost half way through.I was happy and aimed at the 3rd and said "overburn" and as soon as I hit, I burned it all the way through.I got an idea to put the 5th behind the 4th so I moved it and aimed at the 4th and said "overburn" and as soon as I hit it, I made it all the way through both.

I looked at my watch it read 10:00,"Time to hunt" I said just as a fox came racing through the clearing.

"piece of cake"I said chasing I had caught, killed and brought back to the campsite 20 Deer, 22 fox, 11 carp, 13 bass, 21 sparrows, 31 mice, 42 rats and 27 I brought it all bac to camp I slung it on the food pile.

"Calling all that can hear me"said Klaw standing on a stump.

I went over to hear what he was saying.

"Are you tired of being hunted,ridiculed and trapped inside of pokeballs by humans" Klaw asked.

"Yeah,we should be allowed to run free as the wind" said slicer.

"Last time I was in town I got tazed,just for being a hybrid" Destroyer said.

"And whats with those pokeballs what the [censored], I mean we're just mindin' our own buissines and we get attacked outta' thin air" said Jella.

"We have to rebel against the humans to get our freedom, who will join me?" Klaw asked.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone.

"Good we will begin our invasion today!" Klaw yelled.

5 min. after recruitement.

"Well I better go get my examination out of the way" I said as I walked into the pokemon center.

---

"Oh, hey Destroyer what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Fury daily examination done with nurse Joy"Destroyer said.

"Hey, same here exept with lttle Joy" I said.

"See ya at the invasion?"

"See ya at the invasion."

"Oh, hello Fury are you ready for your daily examination?" asked little joy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, hey who's that?" I asked pointing at the gyarados hybrid on the screen.

"That's me when I get the injection" little Joy said.

"Kay" I said "hey, Joy I just want to get this over with."

2 mins. later I hear "**CHARGE**"

and I tore out of there like I was on fire saying "sorry Joy gotta scat, bye."

5 mins. after I got there I had damaged 6 houses, and 7 cars, ate 2 pets, 1/2 human and 3 captured thing I know I heard a long shrill howl, we scattered off to find our family.

"Mom, dad!" Klaw yelled.

"Help we're trapped under here" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Dude, dig!" we yelled.

Afterwards.

"Thanks"mumbled dad.

"What're your names?"asked mom.

"We're your kids" I said

"Wait you're saying all of you are our children" asked mom.

"Uh, yeah."Klaw said.

"We thought you would hate us" said mom.

"we could never hate you guys"he said.

"Well I kinda do" said Destroyer.

"now we gotta get to my clearing"he said and as soon as their backs were turned I torched the house and Klaw let loose a long shrill howl.

* * *

"You'll be safe and warm here" Klaw said as I was lighting the fire pit.

"See ya later guys"I said

as I was leaving.

* * *

"Oh hey Joy, what are you doing here?"

"I got injected with gyarados DNA, and the exiled me to here" she said.

"You can use the attacks, you may not look the part but you play the part, so c'mon let's fight the humans."

"I can't fight my own people."

"You're a hybrid now, they're not your people."

"Let's kick some human $$."

* * *

"I hate these frickin' things" said Tyler.

"So what are we up against?" I asked.

"Tanks"

"Cool"

"Not cool"

Not cool...why?"

"We can't destroy 'em"

"I can" so with that I got up and shot through the sky with a tank and hit another tank with it causing massive explosions, all by using superpower.

* * *

"Dinner time what'll you have?" said Klaw.

"Bacon" said dad.

"Carp, if its not too much trouble." said mom.

"Its no trouble at all" he said.

* * *

59 mins. after dinner Klaw got jiggle to make them fall asleep, and he got the hitmon bros., and the ena bros. to guard my family.

They agreed and he got the pokemon DNA, elephant ear leaves, blueberries and aloe.

After he was done mixing the aloe, blueberries, and hybrid spit I put it on the leaves and rubbed it on our family and our friends I just curled up next to the fire and fell asleep.


End file.
